1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a friction clutch, with a wear adjuster, a pressing plate with non-rotatably arranged friction linings that can be pressed between a pressure plate and the pressing plate disposed axially in a limited manner, relative to the latter, whereby the spacing between the surfaces of the pressure plate and the pressing plate is determined in a loaded state by means of a position sensor, and incorrect spacing is compensated by means of a ramp device disposed between the contact surface and the pressing plate depending on the determined incorrect spacing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Friction clutches with appropriate wear adjustment are known. Thus, a displaceable pressing plate is generally provided between pressurizing media, for instance, a disk spring, for pressurizing an axially limited pressing plate relative to a pressure plate for clamping friction linings, and a ramp device that when friction linings are worn out, as is noticeable by an axially incorrect spacing between the pressure and pressing plates, such a ramp device compensates for the incorrect spacing by displacing the ramps relative to one another. So long as they should not be self-adjusted, a ramp device and counter ramps are fixed against the effect of axial forces that can be provided by appropriate energy accumulators via frictional means, against rotation in the circumferential direction. Should a so-called position or wear sensor detect incorrect spacing, frictional effect will be removed and the ramp device, mostly supported by a spring device, will be rotated so long until the ramps and counterpart ramps will have compensated the wear and frictional contact reestablished to fix the ramps onto one another.
An object of the present invention is to improve such friction clutches having wear adjustment. Thereby, simplifications of wear adjustment, increasing the reliability, and/or reduction of the number of components are particularly in the forefront.